Digimon Revolution
by Jodan-chan
Summary: This is my own season of Digimon, with fanmade characters and some fanmade Digimon. More chapters to come!! Please R&R!!


*12 years ago*  
The world was at peace, and everything was going fine. In the Real World, that is. In the Digital World, everything was awry. A dark shadow had engulfed half of the world, and it seemed to creep more as each day came and went. Anything the shadow touched was completely destroyed, and all Digimon who went near it went completely insane and disappeared. All sane Digimon had flocked to the other side of the world. No one knew exactly how the shadow came to be.  
In one of the last villages, a group of Digimon were gathered around a hut. The door opened and an old Digimon came out with an egg. It was a strange white color, almost shining.  
"Is that it?" A nearby Gotsumon asked. The old Digimon nodded. The crowd burst into a gaggle of whispers and talking.  
"Where's the mother?" An anonymous Digimon from the crowd asked. The crowd grew silent again.  
"She....died." More talking erupted. Moments later, the egg started shaking in the elder's hands. "Quiet! It's hatching!" The group looked on silently. A small crack started at the top of the egg and started to travel down slowly. But as soon as the crack reached the middle of the egg, a flash of light erupted in a silent shockwave and every Digimon in and around the village dropped dead.  
Inside the egg, a small white Digimon slowly opened his eyes as the top of the egg fell apart and disintegrated.  
  
*Present Day*  
School was just getting overwith in Tokyo. A boy named Fukai Himitsu was walking to his apartment. He was alone, as usual, he didn't have any real friends. Fukai was about 13 years old. He was kind of tall for his age, with black hair. He always wore a dark blue visor with goggles around his head. He never really talked much, staying silent in all of his classes. Even around his parents he never really talked. He had a quiet voice anyway, so when he did talk, not a lot of people heard him.  
He reached the apartment building and climbed the stairs to the fourth floor. He walked to his apartment door and reached under the nameplate inscribed "Himitsu" for the key to the apartment. He stuck the key in the slot and wiggled it around a bit, it never did work properly. Once inside, he set his backpack near the door and took off his shoes. His parents weren't home, they worked all day. His mother was a doctor and his father was the CEO of a big business conglomerate. But that was okay, Fukai liked being alone.  
He immediately went into his bedroom and turned on his PC. He didn't have any homework, and even if he did he would just go online anyway. He signed on to the internet and checked his mail. Spam, as usual. He went to his regular list of sites, then decided to go into a chat room. He found a good one, for random topics. Glancing at the people list, he saw he was the only one there. Wierd, he thought, there was usually tons of people in these types of rooms. He surfed around for about an hour, then returned to the chat room. There was still no one there. Fukai found this very odd, and decided to check other rooms. No one was in any of them. Fukai went into the living room and turned on the T.V. Fuzz on every channel. He looked out the window at the city below and saw that nothing was moving. No cars, no people, not even a breeze. He looked at the clock. It was stopped. He ran back into his room. Glancing at the computer screen, he saw there was now one other person in the chat room. The name was DIGI-02108. Cautious to talk to him, Fukai checked his profile. He was shocked to see that it was all zeros and ones. Suddenly, all the zeros and ones started to move up and down. Fukai was mesmorized by their scrolling. He stared at the screen, moving closer and closer, almost seeing words or a picture.  
DIGI-02108: Fukai Himitsu  
Fukai jumped back as the message from the unknown user popped up. He knows my name?? Fukai thought.  
AniFukai2424: How do you know my name?  
DIGI-02108: That is not important now  
Fukai was starting to get scared. By habit he happened to glance at the clock and remembered that time had stopped.  
AniFukai2424: Has time stopped where you are?  
DIGI-02108: No  
AniFukai2424: Where are you?  
DIGI-02108: The Digital World  
Fukai reeled back in his chair. The Digital World?? What the...  
DIGI-02108: You must come here  
Shocked, Fukai stared blankly at the screen. The zeros and ones in the profile stopped moving, and a bright glow eminated from the screen.  
DIGI-02108: Now  
Fukai got up and started to run out of the room, when all of a sudden he was sucked into the screen.  
-End- 


End file.
